


Maybe? Maybe.

by pennywisespen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Five is legal, Incest, M/M, There is none tho, bdsm is discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywisespen/pseuds/pennywisespen
Summary: Five just wants to sleep, but Diego won't shut up.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Maybe? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001721) by [Oracle_Lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle_Lune/pseuds/Oracle_Lune). 



> unbeta'd, just got inspired and wanted to write something :p  
> their work is amazing

it's 6 am. the sun is coming up, and Five's mind is drifting off when he feels a grumble sensation from Diego's chest. "can i tie you up? gag you?"

Five frowns. he's annoyed, yet his body does not feel the urge to react in a way that shows his frustration. is he even really frowning? he doesn't know. he yawns, rolling his eyes. Diego can't see it, but he definitely knows.

"and why the hell would i agree to that?" the bite. the snark. it's is there, but Five also rubs his eyes. he hates the fact that he knows his older brother is thinking _'cute.'_

"i don't know worth a shot. consent is everything you know." the chuckle from Diego's chest soothes the older, younger man, but he's still not really reacting. 'too fucked out.' he rationalizes, which also may be why he let's his guard down a bit. 'it's Diego.' he thinks, 'he wouldn't hurt you.'

still...it pisses him off. "yeah? well, no." he says abruptly.

"fine."

Five's body deflates in Diego's arms, the knife thrower holds on a little a tighter, and this action causes his mind to run rampant. "i don't like the lack control. I'm trying, but giving too much is...."

Diego lifts his head up to look at him. they're staring at each other in a dark room lit by the moon and stars before Five's right eye twitches, and he moves green eyes away from brown eyes within seconds. that doesn't last long either because Diego is steering his jaw back to make sure he's in Five's view.  
"you know i wouldn't hurt you, right?" Diego's eyebrows furrow together. 

The Boy tries to maintain the glare he gives brother, however Diego has this stupid way about him. he nods, smacking the older, younger brother's away from his heated face. 

"why?" Five ask genuinely. original resolve gone.

"why?" Diego asked genuinely. confused.

"why do you want to do you want me to agree to this. 

'cause i want you," Diego kisses him, tongue sliding into Five's mouth for the millionth time, yet the feeling never gets old. he's breathless by the time his brother pulls away. "plus, i like knowing you, of all people, trust me."

Five hums, closes his eyes, as Diego traces patterns over his lips. it's Diego's turn to yawn, but only after planting a kiss his younger, older brother's neck. Five's fingers move from Diego's bare chest to his wavy hair.

"maybe. we'll discuss it tomorrow, go to sleep, Diego."


End file.
